


Обнаженность

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [7]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: "Нравится чувствовать меня-настоящую?" // Шайло принимает несколько неожиданную (или даже вполне ожидаемую) гостью.





	Обнаженность

**Author's Note:**

> AU от концовки фильма, упоминание инцестуальных намерений (один раз), описание и ощущение человеческого лица без кожи (все претензии к первоисточнику).

Она сидит в шикарном, слишком огромном для нее кресле, забравшись туда с ногами. Свет приглушен до минимума — здесь никогда, подозревает она, не бывало особенно ярко, и за свою жизнь она без того привыкла к теням («яркий свет тебе вреден, говорю как специалист...»), но в углах между тяжелыми стенами кабинета сумрак кажется каким-то особенно густым.

«Хоть глаз выколи» — кажется, была когда-то такая поговорка; её веко при этой мысли дёргается от фантомной – воображаемой – боли. Она смотрит на свои ладони, щурясь, поворачивая их так и этак – бледные ладони с плоскими, остриженными под корень ногтями. Ничего от бритвенной остроты. 

И всё-таки она судорожно стискивает пальцы в замок поверх коленей – так крепко, словно не доверяет собственным конечностям. Ни одним, ни другим. 

Застоявшийся, когда-то стерильный воздух липнет к лицу, на котором выступают капельки пота. 

Ей безо всякой причины вдруг кажется, будто она в склепе, среди частично разложившихся тел, которые почему-то совсем не пахнут — просто лежат, тихие и безразличные, пока ее саму бьет дрожь. 

Где-то там, на пульте, вмонтированном под нижнюю часть столешницы, подозревает она, есть кнопка трансляции с нижних этажей — спасение от тишины, давящей на уши; впрочем, она представляет и то, _что именно_ там может услышать. 

Хлюпанье, свист. Шум перегоняемой крови. Клинические испытания под всеми мыслимыми нагрузками, которых требует современный образ жизни – под бодрые голоса генсестер и металлический лязг инструментов. Штрих-коды компании, наносимые на внутренней стороне. Гудение холодильников, набитых герметично запаянными пакетами для массовой продажи. Легкие, печень, почки — влажные, мягкие, только что с конвейера.

Нервные волокна.

Сердца.

Даже мозги, наверное. 

(Она еще путается в в послеобразах мерцающих 3D-картинкок из производственного каталога, который ей показывали на днях, торопливо вводя в курс дел). 

Ротти Ларго завещал похоронить свое сердце рядом с могилой Марни Уоллес — символический жест.

Свой мозг он, напротив, завещал оставить в собственном кабинете — кабинете своего преемника.

Преемницы.

Шайло Уоллес-Ларго.

Она обхватывает колени руками ещё сильнее; не понимая, от какой из частей своей фамилии ее сейчас тошнит больше.

Она, конечно же, знает: ей надо собраться, взять себя в руки. Заняться благотворительностью, устроить раздачу органов по какой-нибудь лотерее. Запустить новую линию производства, с надлежащей рекламой. Ей говорили: это будет хорошее начало для новой эры «ГенКо». 

Воля, сделавшая с ней это, будто до сих пор подталкивает Шайло в спину – хотя у мозга, заключенного под стекло в стенной нише, прямо за директорским креслом, нет больше ни рук, ни речи.

Изо всех сил она сопротивляется тому, чтобы не вжать голову в плечи еще сильнее.

Дверь кабинета распахивается — разъезжается на две половины, идеальным разрезом (словно под скальпелем Конфискатора). Стерильный белый свет врывается из коридора — на секунду, не больше, — и бьёт прямо по глазам. Словно и правда стремится выколоть. 

Шайло вздрагивает. Выпрямляется. 

Спускает ноги на пол. 

Ей следует помнить о своем (новом, неопределенном, неуверенном) положении; пусть даже под тканью темного, с трудом подогнанного под тощую фигуру пиджака она ощущает вспышку панической беспомощности. Привет из прежней замкнутой жизни. 

Каблуки процокивают вглубь кабинета — самоуверенно, с чуточку истеричным вызовом.

На вошедшей — белый, наигранно-деловой жакет с короткими рукавами, и того же цвета юбка по колено длиной. Столь же белоснежная, будто светящаяся сама по себе (люминесцентные бактерии в ткани? кажется, в последнем номере «БиоМоды», который приносил ей домой... который ей приносили, было что-то такое) шляпка с широкими полями немного сдвинута на лоб. Легкая, «летняя» — хотя времена года уже почти исчезли в последнем на Земле мегаполисе, — вуаль-сетка свисает спереди, прикрывая верхнюю половину лица. 

«Что ты здесь делаешь?» — этого Шайло не спрашивает. Нарваться на буквальный ответ – например, «Стою», – и выставить себя дурочкой – не в ее интересах. 

— Зачем ты пришла? — останавливается она на более четкой формулировке. 

Очертания рта в тени под шляпкой — какой-то слишком глянцевитой, странно-блестящей — изгибаются. То ли снисходительно, то ли с издевкой. 

— Кое-что тебе показать. Ты ведь теперь у нас главная. 

Эмбер — Шайло знает, что ее на самом деле зовут Кармеллой, но не может думать о ней иначе, — делает еще несколько звонких шагов и садится на край её стола. Садится, а потом и вытягивается — всем телом, с непринужденным бесстыдством. 

Охранницы, унаследованные от Ротти — ей советовали заменить их безотлагательно, запечатлеть других особей противоположного (уже ей — противоположного) пола на генетическую, нерассуждающую верность себе, но Шайло пока только-только заказала в лабораториях нужные образцы, — наверняка обыскали Эмбер, не оставив на ней из представляющих угрозу предметов даже тонких до бумажной остроты трусиков. 

Но всё равно Шайло становится вдруг трудно дышать — и она не знает, виной тому плотный деловой костюм, плохая вентиляция или близость Эмбер. 

Ладонь сама собой тянется к горлу – и Эмбер смеется, тягуче и медленно, пока пальцы Шайло скребут по неподатливой верхней пуговице и падают – ложатся – обратно. Нечего и думать было расстегнуть ее незаметно.

— Показать? – переспрашивает она — медленно, будто сражаясь за каждый звук. Пальцы левой руки на ощупь находят под поверхностью стола уже знакомые, в отличие от некоторых других, кнопки. — Может быть, ты хотела сказать — "дать послушать"?

Уж в этом-то ошибки быть не должно.

Выбор записи. (Перелистать на три... нет, на пять позиций назад — сейчас ей нужны не стерео-песни, другое). 

Перемотка. Еще перемотка. Проиграть. 

«...отдавая должное ее эффектности. Уход Слепой Мэг со сцены и из жизни стал невосполнимой утратой для всех нас. На данный момент компания не заинтересована в подборе певицы на ее место». 

Повтор. Повтор дополнительно.

Эмбер резко выдыхает сквозь нос — почти фыркает, не пытаясь даже скрыть злость, — но истерики с ней не случается. Только пальцы отстукивают по столешнице дробный, капризный ритм. 

«Какого цвета у нее глаза?» — почему-то думает Шайло, и не может вспомнить. Не то чтобы сам вопрос имел какой-то определенный смысл – Эмбер регулярно меняет и цвет, и форму. Разве что — какими они были когда-то, до того, как; до первого надреза и первого укола.

Её взгляд невольно дёргается в сторону, на одну из полок за спиной Эмбер. У дальней стены, слева. 

(Она успевает ощутить укол ненависти к себе — но смотрит всё равно).

Ротти хранил прежние, незрячие глаза Мэг на видном месте, в отдельном спиртовом цилиндре. Шайло просто добавила туда остатки ее искусственных глаз. 

Шайло сглатывает. Стук пальцев рядом с ней замирает — резко, в одно мгновение.

— Ты, значит, думаешь, будто обойдешься без живого бренда? — спрашивает Эмбер. В ее голосе фальшивое безразличие — преувеличенное, едва не вызывающее.

— Я ничего не думаю, — резко отвечает Шайло.

Эмбер смеется, а потом облизывает языком губы — с наигранной, привычной похотливостью.

— Совсем ничего? О не-е-ет. Я знаю, как выглядит лицо, если это действительно так. 

На языке у ней — яркий, крупный пирсинг с белым матовым камнем.

— Ты смотришь на меня и думаешь, что я красотка. Верно? Что я сделала себя сама — хотя бы в этом смысле? Красотка — даже если со всем прочим не повезло? 

Она подаётся ближе — резко, без предупреждения — и шляпка, державшаяся на честном слове, слетает на пол. 

Под шляпкой у Эмбер нет ничего.

Ни кожи на лице, ни большей части волос. 

Границы небрежно-тонкого шва сходятся углом на горловой ямке — словно изящное нашейное украшение. Кажется — там еще дрожит рубином капелька крови.

Шайло открывает рот — и не может сказать ни слова; в точности, как тогда, на изнаночной стороне Площади Санитаров. 

Только теперь она, вдобавок, видит прямо перед собой глаза Эмбер – горящие больным, синим огнем. Светлые до белизны — будто подкрашенные в тон остальному костюму — ресницы поднимаются и опускаются, заключая синеву внутрь себя, точно в прозрачный сосуд. Небольшой стеклянный сосуд, который так удобно вставлять в инъектор.

Шайло вздрагивает. На затылке — она так и не отрастила волосы заново, упрямо начиная каждое утро с колючего жужжания машинки для стрижки, — выступает пот. Шею сзади точно стискивает что-то — поддевает на крюк, поднимает выше: тело, подключенное к искусственной системе жизнеобеспечения, сосуды вместо крови перегоняют зидрат — кажется, так это обставлено в лабораториях на подвальном этаже. (Экскурсия была слишком короткой, слишком поспешной — да Шайло сама и не демонстрировала желания задержаться, но это запомнилось: просвечивающие насквозь, набухшие мертвенной синевой вены).

Эмбер глядит на нее почти снизу вверх — почти вынуждая этим наклониться чуть ближе, оторвать пропотевший пиджак от спинки кресла.

Эмбер протягивает руки — ее кожа не такая белая, как помнит Шайло, и непонятно: дело в более длительном, чем обычно, отсутствии операций или в том, что Эмбер наскучил старый фасон, — и накрывает ладонями запястья Шайло. Ногти, цвета все того же зидрата, врезаются в кожу под широкими пиджачными рукавами. 

Хватка холеных рук оказывается неожиданно мощной. Прежде, чем Шайло успевает сколько-нибудь напрячь одеревеневшие мышцы, её ладони уже ощущают влажную, прохладную, чересчур податливую мясную мягкость. Оглаживают — нежно, не торопясь, пусть и не своей волей.

— Ну как? Нравится чувствовать меня настоящую?

Знай она анатомию хоть немного получше – и могла бы проследить весь рисунок мышц на голом (в самом подлинном, по нынешнему времени, смысле) лице Эмбер. Носовой хрящ, выходы слёзных желез, островки жира на щеках — бесстыдно раскрытое, всунутое прямо в руки: не торопись, изучай, точно живой анатомический атлас. 

— Ты же такая све-ежая, — тянет Эмбер с каким-то новым оттенком жадности в голосе. — Чистая. Гладкая. Ни одной операции. Но ты ведь уже пробовала зидрат? — этот последний вопрос звучит вдруг слишком по-деловому, и его сопровождает любопытствующий, внимательный наклон головы. 

«Эмбер Свит зависима от ножа», всплывают в памяти Шайло вкрадчивые слова грабителя могил, уличного торговца нелегальным зидратом.

Того самого, который невольно помог ей пройти «испытание» — подготовительный акт перед сценической кульминацией. 

Интересно, насколько глубоко он знал это — насколько по личным впечатлениям? Шайло тяжело, громко сглатывает при воспоминании о взгляде, каким грабитель могил раздевал Эмбер (раздевал, если на то пошло, саму Шайло) — только ли об одежде он думал тогда? В конце концов, трупы обычно мало одеты.

Задумавшись, Шайло, задевает пластинкой ногтя какую-то мелкую лицевую мышцу — но Эмбер не дергается ни от боли, ни от извращенной ее сестры, мазохистсткого удовлетворения — хотя явно чувствует что-то — чувствует некое осязаемое "ничто". 

— Ты под зидратом, — говорит Шайло без интонации. 

— Тестировала опытные образцы, — безгубо скалится Эмбер. 

Да. Эмбер когда-то — еще не так давно — отвечала за это направление разработок; и за группы реабилитации, вспоминается Шайло — из тех журналов, которые неизбежно просачивались даже в её замкнутое наглухо существование. Интервью — каждый раз с новым лицом на врезке в левом верхнем углу; но те времена прошли. 

Она плотнее нажимает на голые мышцы, под самыми глазами. Угроза; предупреждение.

— Надо же, — почти с удовольствием отмечает Эмбер. — У тебя даже пальцы уже не дрожат.

— У меня наследственность, — огрызается Шайло.

Эмбер смеется – слишком высоким, нерадостным смехом.

— Ты до сих пор думаешь, что ты дочка Нэйтана, да? Что это какая-то ошибка суки-судьбы?

— Я ничего не думаю, — отвечает Шайло – второй раз за сегодня; и это должно бы было прозвучать жёстко, но вышло тише, чем она намеревалась. 

Что-то в ней исчезло со слишком тихим щелчком слишком тяжелого пистолета — как будто вместе с отнимающей кислород ломкой, принимаемой за болезнь, она преодолела и такую же удушающую любовь. Не было ни тяжести, ни удивления, ни сожаления — ничего, одна только тишина, оглушающая, давящая на позвоночник. А следом — мерные, громкие хлопки больших ладоней у нее над плечом. И кашель, одновременно с этим, — натужный, почти предсмертный, но торжественный. 

(Шайло иногда думает, просыпаясь по ночам: что бы было, если бы перед тем, как потерять сознание, она успела бы сделать второй выстрел — в противоположную сторону). 

— За тебя подумал папочка. И правильно сделал: должен же кто-нибудь оказаться не зряшной тратой спермы. А я даже не посмотрела, как всё прошло. Слишком быстрая операция, слишком небрежная. — Она досадливо щёлкает языком, но не меняется в тоне. — Все окна возможностей — разом и на зам _о_ к. — Ладони Шайло чуть скользят по липковатой, гладкой мышечной ткани, когда Эмбер качает головой. 

— Тебе не жалко моих братцев, правда? — спрашивает она, тенью требовательности сжимая одно из запястий Шайло — то, пальцы которого находятся ближе к бугорку слезной железы: справа он, почему-то — нарушением симметрии — выступает четче, чем слева.

— Они были слишком нестабильны, — отзывается Шайло отстраненным, не своим голосом, будто читает с листа. 

Может быть — с того самого: дополнения к завещанию, гласящего, что каждый из троих детей ( _других_ детей) Ротти Ларго должен быть смещен со всех занимаемых должностей и лишен годового содержания. Ведь там должна была упоминаться какая-то объективная причина, верно? 

На самом деле, Шайло не помнит. Она помнит сухой, как бумага, голос корпоративного юриста и маску-респиратор поверх собственного рта — в первые несколько дней ей ещё временами становилось трудно дышать. 

Ей было безразлично, куда они делись после: и тот, что ухмылялся ей не своим лицом, и тот, который прятал в рукаве кривой нож. 

Но Эмбер — Эмбер осталась. 

И даже не подумала спрашивать: не жалко ли Шайло её саму.

— Пави всегда говорил, что мне надо переспать с кем-то из них. Но я никак не могла выбрать, с которым, — продолжает Эмбер, наклонив голову, почти касаясь столешницы голым мясом щеки. Чуть переворачивается — у нее задирается юбка, но она не торопится ее поправлять (и отпускать руки Шайло). Наоборот, сдвигает и вытягивает ноги, перекладывает одну на другую — вроде бы нехотя, принужденно, точно на сцене, но при этом — медленно, как нарочно. Влажный след, оставшийся на столешнице после ее движений, притягивает взгляд Шайло. 

Нижнего белья на Эмбер действительно сейчас нет.

— Так что теперь я пересплю с тобой. Может быть. По-сестрински. 

Ее пальцы гладят — длинно и вдумчиво — запястья Шайло. Прижимаются в ответ там, где стучит кровь — стучит сейчас быстрее, чем обычно. 

— Папочка ведь сказал, что мои гены — дрянь. А роды всё равно слишком портят фигуру. Твоей мамочке повезло, она умерла, и никто ее не разлюбил. 

Её голос делается по ходу фразы всё выше – и вздрагивает в конце, едва не срываясь с самой острой ноты; всего на мгновение – а может быть, Шайло это только кажется. 

Сквозь мутный, мучительный стук в ушах, Шайло разворачивает ладонь тыльной стороной — удивительно, как Эмбер сейчас дает ей это сделать; 

Крохотная игла выдвигается из-под ногтя на указательном пальце, плотно касается мышцы. Почти поддевает, проникая внутрь - ровно

Ее не спрашивали, вживляя эту модификацию — как не спрашивали всю предыдущую жизнь; но все-таки объяснили — зачем. 

Грабитель могил был прав. Это не настолько сложно.

Не сложнее, чем проткнуть иголкой жука. 

Сглотнув, Шайло вновь бросает скользящий, короткий взгляд на утопающие в полумраке полки.

Ее коллекция насекомых — тоже здесь. Неподалеку.

Ротти Ларго считал: это увлечение показывает её задатки. _Правильные_ задатки. 

Эмбер снова не дергается, только угол ее рта растягивается в кривой, будто равнодушный разрез – не хирурга, нет: Конфискатора, — несоразмерной ухмылке, норовящей словно сползти вниз.

Ногтевая пластинка из прозрачной становится красной.

Шайло прерывисто вздыхает. Лезвие прячется внутрь. 

По голой, мясной щеке Эмбер стекает тонкая струйка — словно тщательная пародия на слезу.

Эмбер морщится — парадоксальным образом, эмоция всё равно считывается без труда. А может, не таким и парадоксальным — ведь сколько там мышц, по учебнику, задействовано при улыбке — семнадцать? А если хмуриться, едва ли не сорок с чем-то — и кожа только мешает видеть их все. 

Обнаженная _так_ , Эмбер выразительна — как, должно быть, никогда раньше.

— Я уже потеряла лицо. Буквально. В тот самый день. Думаешь, меня заботит, опубликуй ты содержание в моей крови зидрата и полудюжины прочих веществ? Тех, которые запрещены к свободному доступу? Даже добавь парочку сверху — мне все равно. Что я, по-твоему, с этим буду делать?

Ее пальцы наконец разжимаются; она чиркает напоследок ногтями по коже Шайло — точно кошка (у Шайло не было кошек, слишком аллергенно, слишком опасно; сравнение она знает только из чужих песен и старых книг): длинно, резко, болезненно, но в целом безвредно. Хотя потом поверх тонких вен наверняка останется след. 

Шайло не дает ей убрать руку вовсе: перехватывает за пальцы, переплетает их со своими.

Смотрит ей прямо в глаза. На этот раз в них меньше зидрата и больше тоски. 

— Ты будешь петь, — обещает ей Шайло, едва выдавливая слова сквозь сжавшееся внезапно горло.

Она проводит влажными, пахнущими человеческой плотью (не так ли пахли иногда руки её... Нэйтана Уоллеса, когда он приходил пожелать ей спокойной ночи?) пальцами свободной ладони по горлу Эмбер.

Её сердце стучит попеременно от отвращения и возбуждения. (Она не знает, чего в ней сейчас больше). 

Кожа под пальцами подрагивает, словно крылья насекомого — в тот последний миг, прежде чем в него вонзится игла. 

Её накрывает судорожным, мутным желанием – сжать сильнее. Почувствовать, как сминается под давлением хрящ, как судорогой отдается под ладонями попытка вытолкнуть наружу хоть какой-нибудь осмысленный звук.

А может, спуститься ниже – приподняться всем телом, — и расстегнуть белые пуговицы, положить ладони на груди, стиснуть и проверить их идентичность натуральным, поддеть ногтями и отыскать штрих-код. (Как всегда обязаны, согласно должностной инструкции, поступать Конфискаторы).

— Но на первом выступлении ты будешь со мной. И споешь для меня. 

Шайло произносит слова будто бы тоже на ощупь. 

Рядом – обе предательницы, обе преданные; больные хроническим штаммом одиночества, от которого – в точности, как от той выдуманной болезни – не существует лекарства: только паллиатив. 

(Как пела Мэг, ещё не ставшая "той самой" Слепой Волшебницей, для её матери? Наедине, в темноте? Об этом не расскажет уже никакая запись — потому что эту память хранили вовсе не искусственные глаза.)

— И тебе понадобится операция на голосовых связках. — Она уточняет это, без спешки оглаживая большим пальцем ямку на горле — ту самую, где до сих пор блестел рубиновый кровоподтек. — Не такая, как обычно. Клонирование тканей и пересадка. — "Рубин" из кровавой капли ожидаемо остается на подушечке её пальца — и, даже не подумав, как следует, Шайло слизывает его языком. Кивает сама себе.

В конце концов, кое-что из того, что ей довелось увидеть в обществе того грабителя могил, действительно оказалось полезным. 

Отравленные зидратом тела в отравленной почве практически не разлагаются. 

Тем более, за такой краткий срок. 

(Шайло думает: Мэг, в конце концов, уже свободна — как и мечтала; ей всё равно. А преемственность поколений — вещь очень важная; важнее всего. Ей ли, в конечном счете — при всем своем отвращении, — об этом не знать.)

— Я оплачу.

Эмбер улыбается — покойно и широко, точно труп.


End file.
